The Purpose Behind the Pocketmade Glove
by Astrea Fortine
Summary: Musim salju telah tiba dan Ran lupa membawa sarung tangannya. Shinichi yang mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Ran yang satu itu, langsung melakukan sesuatu untuk dapat mengurangi rasa dingin yang menguasai gadis tersebut. Apa yang pemuda itu lakukan? RnR!


_Disclaimer_ :

Aoyama Gosho

_Warning_ :

_OOC_, _miss typo_(_s_), _AU_, de-el-el, de-es-beh. Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca!

_Pairing_ :

Shinichi – Ran

**.**

**.**

_**THE PURPOSE BEHIND THE POCKET-MADE GLOVE**_

**. **

Ran berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Langit telah menggelap di atas sana dengan dihiasi bintang-bintang yang tak pernah berhenti berkelap-kelip menemani sang bulan yang bertugas sebagai penerang di dalam gelapnya malam.

Di sampingnya, ikut serta Shinichi Kudo yang asyik membicarakan tentang tokoh novel misteri favoritnya tanpa henti, seperti biasa, walaupun ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan. Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Pikirannya terfokus pada kedua telapak tangannya yang sibuk ia gosok-gosokkan satu sama lain dan meniupnya sesekali untuk menjaganya agar tetap terasa hangat.

Musim telah berganti dari musim gugur menjadi musim dingin. Namun, bodohnya, Ran lupa membawa sarung tangannya saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah tadi. Ia begitu tergesa-gesa saat itu, sehingga ia melupakan hal yang begitu sepele tapi penting tersebut. Bahkan, kini ia hanya menggunakan _sweater_ yang tidak begitu tebal dan tidak bersaku. Syal yang terlilit di lehernya pun tidak begitu banyak membantunya untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk setiap inci sel kulitnya itu.

Ran menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa begitu menyesal. Mengapa ia bisa seceroboh itu? Memang, dia sudah hidup dan tinggal di Jepang selama bertahun-tahun, tapi meskipun begitu, ia paling tidak tahan menghadapi musim dingin seperti ini. Bisa dipastikan ia akan terkena flu keesokan harinya jika ia terus-menerus berada di ruang terbuka tanpa pakaian yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya seperti ini.

"Ran, kau mendengarkanku?" Suara Shinichi menarik Ran kembali ke alam nyata. Pemuda itu telah menghentikan langkahnya dan kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Ran.

"Y-ya?" Ran sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas pandangan detektif SMU itu. "Maaf. Kau tadi bilang apa?" ulangnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit bersalah.

Shinichi menatap kedua mata Ran dalam-dalam. Tumben sekali seorang Ran Mouri, yang ia kenal banyak bicara itu, hanya terdiam di sepanjang perjalanan tanpa merespon satupun dari ucapannya. Ia tahu, walaupun Ran terkadang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia bahas, tapi setidaknya ia selalu merespon hal itu walau hanya dengan anggukan ataupun gumaman-gumaman singkat. Tidak seperti saat ini.

"Ada apa, Ran?" tanya Shinichi. Ia menyadari, pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu pikiran gadis tersebut.

Ran tersenyum lemah, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya yang berkaitan dengan udara dingin yang kini semakin dalam menusuk kulitnya itu. "Tak ada apa-apa," jawabnya bersamaan dengan embun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shinichi masih belum percaya. Nada bicaranya kini terdengar khawatir.

Ran mengangguk pelan. "Aku tak apa-apa. Sungguh," balas gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Shinichi hanya terdiam di tempatnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Ia masih menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari celah yang mungkin masih disembunyikan oleh gadis itu.

"Baiklah," gumam detektif itu pada akhirnya sebelum ia meraih tangan Ran dan menggandengnya lembut, mengajaknya untuk kembali berjalan.

Namun, betapa kagetnya Shinichi saat dirasakannya tangan gadis itu begitu dingin di dalam genggamannya. Sontak, ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Ran. "Tanganmu dingin sekali. Di mana sarung tanganmu?" tanya Shinichi. Ia memandangi tangan Ran yang kini mulai gemetaran dan memucat dengan tatapan kaget.

Ran menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng lemah. "Aku lupa membawanya," akunya.

Mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan teman masa kecilnya itu, secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa pikir panjang, Shinichi melepas sarung tangan yang terpasang di tangan kanannya dan memakaikannya di tangan kanan Ran. Lalu, ia meraih tangan kiri gadis itu dan menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan tangan kanan miliknya yang kini telanjang dengan erat sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan tangannya beserta tangan Ran ke dalam saku jaketnya agar terasa lebih hangat.

"Nah, dengan begini kau merasa lebih baik, kan?" Shinichi terkekeh pelan dan kembali mengambil langkah, tak menyadari perubahan warna pada wajah Ran yang kini tampak memerah.

Gadis itu melempar pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan raut wajah tersipu-sipunya dari pandangan detektif tersebut. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tak karuan saat perlahan ia membalas genggaman tangan Shinichi. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan," balas Shinichi santai.

Kedua eksistensi itupun kembali berjalan tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan. Keduanya saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada rasa canggung di hati mereka saat kesunyian mulai mengudara di sekitar mereka. Mereka seakan membiarkan angin malam berbisik lembut di telinga mereka tanpa ada suatu gagasan pun terlintas di pikiran mereka untuk menimpali bisikan angin itu dengan suara mereka yang lebih keras.

Shinichi dan Ran terus melangkah dalam diam hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah perempatan jalan yang cukup ramai. Kedua insan muda itu menghentikan langkah mereka saat dilihatnya lampu penyeberang jalan telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Ran," panggil Shinichi memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi mengudara di antara mereka berdua. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Ya?" Ran sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa memandang Shinichi dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Untuk sesaat, Shinichi hanya terdiam dan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia malah menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, seakan-akan memastikan tak ada orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar mereka tengah mengawasi mereka karena apa yang akan ia lakukan ini begitu rahasia dan bila ketahuan, maka sesuatu yang berbahaya akan menimpa mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menghela nafas panjang dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar mulutnya dapat sejajar dengan daun telinga Ran. Rona merah samar-samar mulai terlukis di kedua pipinya, walaupun sedikit sulit untuk terlihat karena hari sudah menggelap. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu," bisiknya lembut di telinga gadis itu.

Ran menaikkan salah satu alis matanya, heran. "Apa itu?" Melihat gelagat Shinichi barusan, membuat Ran secara tidak sadar ikut merendahkan suaranya. Hal tersebut membuat Shinichi sukses terkikik kecil karena melihat tingkah laku teman masa kecilnya yang tetap lugu seperti dulu itu. Memang, walau bagaimanapun, Ran tetaplah Ran. Dia tidak berubah.

Shinichi menarik ujung bibirnya kecil. Tangannya yang berada dalam saku jaketnya melepas tangan Ran dari genggamannya dan menuntun tangan mungil itu untuk meraba isi saku jaketnya. Ran sedikit mengerutkan keningnya akibat ulah pemuda di sampingnya itu, tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan protes apapun dan malah menuruti setiap pergerakan detektif tersebut.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ran untuk menemukan sebuah kotak kecil terselip di dalam saku jaket lelaki itu.

"Apa ini, Shinichi?" tanyanya pada pemuda itu. Ia melemparkan pandangan heran ke arah Shinichi.

Senyuman di wajah lelaki itu kian melebar. "Bukalah," bisiknya lagi.

Dengan hati-hati, Ran membuka kotak kecil itu, masih dengan tangan Shinichi berada di atas punggung tangannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat perlahan ia menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri isi dari kotak kecil tersebut. Keningnya berkerut heran saat jari-jarinya menemukan sesuatu tertancap di dalam kotak itu. Ia meraba benda tersebut dan hal itu membuat rasa penasarannya semakin besar.

Setelah beberapa saat ia meraba benda itu dengan hati-hati, kini ia dapat memastikan bahwa benda tersebut adalah logam. Namun, ia masih belum bisa memastikan logam apa itu. Sejauh yang bisa ia simpulkan, logam tersebut begitu tipis dan berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan lubang yang cukup besar di tengahnya. Di bagian dalam logam tersebut, ia bisa merasakan suatu ukiran beberapa huruf tertera di sana.

Ran kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan masih menatap Shinichi heran. "Shinichi, apa ini?" tanyanya masih belum paham.

Shinichi membalas pandangan mata Ran dengan manaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau masih belum mengerti juga?" tanyanya. Secara tidak sadar, ia berbicara dengan nada yang terkesan merendahkan. Kebiasaan lamanya yang satu itu memang selalu otomatis muncul bila dilihatnya raut wajah gadis itu diliputi oleh kebingungan dan ketidak pahaman.

Mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut, membuat Ran agak sedikit naik darah. "Dasar maniak misteri! Jangan bertele-tele padaku! Sudah tahu aku tidak pandai dalam hal tebak-menebak, tapi kenapa kau masih terus saja memperlakukanku seperti ini?!"

Shinichi sedikit membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Ran akan berbuat seperti ini padanya. "Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh," ucapnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar penuh rasa bersalah dan sedikit panik di saat yang bersamaan.

Ran melirik ke arah Shinichi sekilas. "Hh... Baiklah. Aku terkadang lupa tentang sifatmu yang satu itu," gumamnya. "Lalu, apa ini?" tanyanya lagi, masih belum menyerah untuk mencari jawabannya.

Shinichi tertawa kecil. Ia lalu mencabut benda itu dari kotaknya dan perlahan memasangkan logam itu di jari manis Ran. Ran yang merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras melingkar di jari manisnya langsung tersentak kaget. Kedua matanya yang sedikit membelalak menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Cincin?" bisiknya meminta kepastian.

Detektif itu kembali menautkan jari-jemarinya pada jari-jari mungil milik Ran yang masih berada di dalam saku jaketnya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Senyuman belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tapi... Untuk apa?" Ran masih belum bisa menangkap maksud dari jalan pikiran Shinichi. Semua ini terasa begitu membingungkan untuknya.

Untuk sesaat, Shinichi hanya terdiam dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lampu penyeberang jalan. Rona merah semakin jelas mewarnai pipinya. Jauh di dalam dadanya, jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal. Ia menghela nafas panjang untuk sedikit menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai menggila itu dan mengakibatkan embun berebutan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Shinichi?" pancing gadis itu karena pemuda tersebut tak kunjung mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Mendengar panggilan teman masa kecilnya itu, membuat Shinichi kembali memakukan pandangannya ke arah Ran. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas. Genggaman tangannya terhadap gadis itu semakin ia eratkan. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa kembali membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ran, berhubung gadis itu memang lebih pendek darinya. Berusaha memantapkan hati untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat sederhana yang berasal dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Ran Mouri."

Sedetik setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Ran sontak merasa dirinya seakan tersengat listrik bertegangan ribuan volt. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar-debar tak karuan saat satu kalimat itu sukses meluncur dari mulut Shinichi. Otaknya entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi lumpuh dan tak mampu diajak untuk berpikir apapun. Satu hal yang kini terlintas di benaknya hanyalah ucapan Shinichi yang singkat tapi bak mantra yang dapat membuatnya membeku di tempat dalam sekejap itu.

Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, Ran langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu lagi dengan tatapan mata pemuda itu. Ia ingin meminta kepastian dari ucapan lelaki itu tetapi tak ada satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya. Lidahnya seolah-olah sudah terlanjur kelu akibat apa yang terjadi barusan.

Melihat gelagat Ran, Shinichi bisa langsung menebak isi pikiran gadis itu. Ia lalu meraih dagu Ran dan mengecup bibir kemerahan itu lembut. Ia tak peduli bahwa kini beberapa pasang mata tengah memandang mereka dengan sorot mata yang berbeda-beda. Entah itu terpesona, cuek maupun iri akan kemesraan mereka. Ran yang telah membeku di tempatnya, semakin dibuat tak berkutik akibat ulah Shinichi yang tiba-tiba dan di luar dugaan itu.

"Aku serius," bisik pemuda itu saat ia sudah melepaskan dirinya. Wajahnya tampak semakin memerah sekarang, walaupun masih belum bisa mengalahkan rona merah yang terlukis di wajah Ran.

Gadis itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia masih belum bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. Otaknya sudah benar-benar macet sekarang. Rasanya sulit untuk diajak berpikir.

Ia tak menyangka kalau kalimat itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut Shinichi. Tak pernah ia duga kalau pemuda itu akan melamarnya dengan cara yang seperti ini. Tidak begitu romantis (karena pemuda itu melamarnya di depan lampu penyeberang jalan), tetapi tetap terlihat _sweet._ Semua ini benar-benar begitu cepat dan mendadak bagi gadis itu. Hal tersebut semakin mengukuhkan pendapat Ran terhadap Shinichi bahwa dia memang pemuda yang misterius dan penuh kejutan.

"A-aku..." Ran kebingungan sendiri mencari kata-katanya.

Namun, belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk membalas ucapan detektif itu, lampu penyeberang jalan berubah warna menjadi hijau. Segera, lelaki itu menarik Ran untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati karena sebagian besar orang mulai berjalan lagi dengan tergesa-gesa dan mendesak-desak.

"Hati-hati. Perhatikan langkahmu," gumam pemuda itu di tengah kebisingan. Raut wajahnya sudah kembali cuek dan dingin seperti biasanya, walau rona merah masih belum terhapus dari kedua pipinya.

Ran memandang wajah Shinichi dalam diam. Seketika ia tersenyum. Melihat perlakuan pemuda itu barusan terhadapnya, menyadarkannya pada satu dari sekian ribu alasan mengapa ia bisa jatuh hati pada lelaki itu. Saat mereka telah sukses menyeberang jalan, tanpa ragu lagi, Ran menghentikan langkahnya dan berjinjit untuk bisa mencium pipi pemuda itu. Kedua matanya menatap sosok di hadapannya itu penuh keyakinan dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku bersedia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_


End file.
